This disclosure relates to a section of a gas turbine engine, for example, a fan section, and, in particular, to a conformable liner for the fan section.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a core engine having compressor and turbine sections that drive a fan section. The fan section includes circumferentially arranged fan blades disposed within a fan case. The fan section is subject to large temperature fluctuations throughout engine operation. A minimized clearance tight seal is desired between the tips of the fan blades and the fan case throughout engine operation at the various operating temperatures.
One system has been proposed to accommodate thermal expansion and contraction in a fan section having aluminum fan blades. Leaf members are fastened to the fan case with a fastening element such as an adhesive or pins. The leaf members allow the liner to expand and contract uniformly relative to the composite liner to maintain a tight clearance during temperature fluctuations, improving the fan blade tip clearance and overall fan efficiency.